You Got Me
by Majorelle
Summary: May Maple has an amazing voice, she decides to use it to become a vocalist teacher to get her family out of the financial bind it is in that she created. She is hired by the Haydens to board into their house and teach their daughter. Along the way we learn how she created the financial problem and a love might blossom. AU cuz there's no mention of Pokémon in it. Please review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I don't normally do Drew and May fanfics, but this story has been stuck in my head forever, and driving me insane! So, I hope you like it! Enjoy! PLEASE review!**

May's POV

I walked in my dainty little room, and tried to finish packing without shedding a tear, both of sadness and happiness. I would be leaving my mother for a job that requires my talent, and someone actually wanted me for it too. But again, I would be leaving my mother, but I must keep a strong face for her - after all, this _is_ for her. I will never again be so arrogant and selfish like I was then, I am who I should be, and I am going where I should be going. It's for the greater good.

Reader's POV

May Maple's mother is everything to her. She would do anything to get them out of the financial problem she created, long ago. She finished packing while her mother watched outside of the door in the hallway, she could not believe how much her child had changed. In the eyes of her mother she had become mature, realistic, and knew what to do with her life.

"Well mom, I'm going off now. Wish me luck!" May said trying to hold back unwanted tears that would make her mother even more worried if she had seen them. May's mother gave her a big warm embrace, just as the shiny ebony limousine pulled up, and May left.

May's POV

I got in the limousine, astounded by its extravagance, and hoped that whoever I was going to work for, I would be able to impress with my talent, because God knows I won't be able to with my ordinary plain clothes instead of anything fancy or professional.

_Who are these people anyway?_ I thought, _The Haydens huh? They're making me board into their home to teach one of them, I wonder who it will be I have to teach, and how will they treat me?_ Because of all these thoughts, my hands became really sweaty fast, and my knees started to lose feeling, who knew I would be so nervous?

We arrive at an elegant mansion with balconies, the front yard had two fountains facing the opposite directions, with white and pink roses around them, and the windows on the house had plant boxes on the outside, filled with the most gorgeous flowers imaginable. I turned down the window in the limousine and smelled the aroma of the flowers, it was as lovely as I thought it to be. I didn't think about it but when I did, I became even more nervous, these people were _really_ extravagant!

One slip up and I could be fired! May Maple _do not_ screw this up! The driver of the limo came out, opened the trunk, and handed me my bags - which were really heavy! So I limped to the grand front doors carrying my heaviest bag on my leg. I rang the bell, and came to the door was a maid, she seemed very out of the sort, but greeted me politely, and said, "The Mistress of the house would like me to take you to her. She said she would like to meet you before you settle in." I nodded, put my bags down, and followed the maid to a very large room, so clean without a spec on the beige granite floors, and there was a grand dark as night piano near the end of the room, with a woman dressed very professionally, and a child was next to her, dressed just as professionally, but had more of a school girl feel because of her plaid skirt.

"Ma'am, Miss May Maple has arrived," the maid motioned me to move forward which I did, and I introduced myself, "Hello, I'm May Maple," I say as professionally as possible, but the woman started laughing, "Haha! Don't be such a stiff neck!" she said patting me on the back. I was relived, this woman was kind, and easy-going, I could work with a boss like this. "Oh wow, look at you, you are a very pretty girl, and your sapphire eyes make you desirable!" Mrs. Hayden said in awe, "Oh! How terribly rude of me! I am Mrs. Hayden. Pleasure to meet you." I noticed that the little girl was hiding behind Mrs. Hayden, "Oh sweetie, May is your teacher so you shouldn't be so shy, come on now, introduce yourself."

The girl walked forward me timidly and said, "Hi, I'm Angela Hayden…" She then smiled shyly, and I returned the smile. "Well I must be going now, May, I do hope your room is everything to your taste, and if you need something don't hesitate to ask!" Mrs. Hayden said while walking away, I had no idea where I was going, so I felt a bit uncomfortable. I decided to venture to find my room, I ended up in the backyard garden instead, my sense of direction is so poor. But, the garden was heavenly, there were red roses everywhere, I would spend _everyday_ here. I walked around, only to stumble on something-, wait no, _someone_, I tripped and fell on him, "Ouch!" He exclaimed, "What the heck?! And who are you?!" He questioned majorly peeved. At first I just stared at him, he was unbelievably handsome, with light green hair.

Drew's POV

Today was any regular day, I spent every regular day in the garden in the roses. But to my dismay it was not regular, a girl with hazel nut brown hair and gorgeous sapphire eyes, trips on me as if she can't see with those freaking blue eyes. I ask her to state her purpose and who she was but she just stared at me. I was growing annoyed and embarrassed at the same time; annoyed that she wouldn't answer me, and embarrassed that someone so beautiful was staring at me. So, I said again, "Who are you?!" This time I got a reply.

May's POV

After he asked me who I was at first I was so abashed by his attractiveness, and just stared at him, he then asked me again who I was and I replied, knowing I was probably looking like a nimrod that was deaf since I didn't reply the first time. "I'm May, May Maple. I just got here and became lost while on my way to finding my room." I explained,

"Oh, you must be Angela's vocalist teacher," he said, "by the way I'm Drew Hayden."

"Yeah, nice to meet ya." I said looking around.

"What? Do you like my rose garden?" He sneered.

I had no idea what the tone was for but whatever, "Yeah, it's gorgeous! Wait, it's _yours_?" I said in disbelief,

"Of course it's mine," smirked Drew.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta go find my room and unpack." I said trying to step away from Drew. He's a pretty arrogant dude, so yeah no thanks.

"Fine. Suit yourself, you just can't handle being with me because you're already falling for me," He smirked and then flicked the hair on his forehead.

"I am not falling for you!" I exploded blushing, "why would I fall for someone so arrogant like you?!"

Drew looked taken back, but then quickly retorted, "Hmph, obviously you can't see how handsome I am, considering you couldn't see when you tripped on me. You must be blind."

"Ugh!" I half groaned and half screamed because I was so annoyed, before stomping away from Drew towards the house. After an hour of searching the house for my room I asked the head maid, she brought me to my room and- "HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed when I saw how extravagant my room was. "What? Is this not to your liking?" The maid asked, "Oh! No, no, no! It's perfectly fine!" I said as I rushed the maid out of the room, I looked at the clock, "4:30 huh? Well that's enough time, I think I'll take a shower." I undressed and stepped into the marble shower, and turned the water on.

I thought for a while, I was very nervous, apparently I had to eat dinner with the family every night now. Oh joy. I dressed in my best evening clothes, and the maid brought me to the dinning hall. I sat myself down very casually next to Angela and started talking to her. Angela was a normal little girl, even though she's completely rich. Sometimes that stuff can go to your head, like Drew. I stopped talking to Angela for a bit and looked at the boy's head, I swear it was like a freaking salad; just add a tomato and you're done.

Drew's POV

I was informed that this May girl was going to be eating dinner with us every night. What a bother. I was at the dinning table and was sitting across from her, she strangely was staring at my head, it rather annoyed me so I asked, "Why are you staring at my head?" The girl seemed to snap out of it and replied without thinking first, "Oh, I was just thinking how it looks like a salad, and it would be complete if you put a tomato on it." Her eyes widened, and she just realized she was thinking out loud. She's not very bright, as far as I can see.

Angela laughed, "But Drew! She's right! I just imagined it!" Angela had just saved May from utter despair and made her feel like she was right, was she? Anyway they high-fived and I sensed something unhealthy was going to come from these two. Then, father and mother came into the hall. Finally.

May's POV

Mr. and Mrs. Hayden came into the dinning hall after I high-fived Angela for accidentally speaking my thoughts out loud. Mrs. Hayden looked at me and smiled and I smiled back and said, "Good evening Mrs. Hayden." She nodded in reply. The man I suspected of being Mr. Hayden had white hair with tints of the same kind of hair Drew had. They also had the same striking expressions. Mrs. Hayden introduced me, and I introduced myself, "Hi Mr. Hayden, I'm May Maple." We extended hands and shook.

The man laughed heartily and said, "You have quite the handshake there!" I smiled back, "Yes I get that from my father apparently."

"Who is your father might I ask?" said Mrs. Hayden smiling innocently.

"My father died when I was really young," I replied solemnly, silence came across the table, "But I do remember him, he reminds me a bit of you Mr. Hayden." I say smiling kindly at him.

The silence was relieved, and everyone was softly smiling, "Well thank you missy." Mr. Hayden replied. The whole family (except Drew) and I hit it off and were having a really good time, but then Mrs. Hayden said something I could tell rather intrigued Drew.

"So May, you are a very pretty and lovely girl, is there a special someone back at your home town?" Mrs. Hayden asked, it caught Drew's ear, as far as I could tell, and as far as Mrs. Hayden could tell too. I think she deliberately said it for some reason.

"Um, actually no." I replied, everyone except Drew surprised.

"No way! That's not possible! Are you saying absolutely no guys have asked you out or anything?!" Mrs. Hayden questioned,

"Yes there has been." I say

"Well how come you aren't in a relationship then?"

"I really don't feel like there's been one guy I actually feel for. I mean, they come up and ask but I don't really feel like they mean to date me to date _me_, just date me for the heck of dating."

"Oh come on now!" Drew interrupts, "Why would guys just date you for the fun of dating?! I'm sure you aren't the _only_ girl in your town!"

"Yes! You're right Drew! May, why would boys ask you out if they could do that to other girls? It's because they like a lot!" Mrs. Hayden suggests.

I nodded. Later that night, I was lying in bed, thinking about why Drew interrupted when he doesn't seem to care? The more she thought about it she kept tossing and turning, and couldn't get to sleep.

"I'm hungry." I say to myself. I get up and try my best not to get lost and go to the kitchen to cook something to eat. I was bored so I started humming to myself, I just stood there a while cooking my food while humming like a bird.

Drew's POV

I was woken up late in the night by the sound of beautiful humming, and followed the sound until I smelt something delicious cooking too. The closer I got to the sound the most amazing it sounded, I found myself outside of the kitchen door trying to open the door quietly to check who it is, "no way!" I say to myself, I peek through the door one last time, and see May in scarlet rose-colored pajamas, humming and cooking food. I peek again, but this time I leaned on the door to hard and fell through the door. May turned around confused by the sound…

**So! How'd y'all like it? It'll have chappies so if you want another one REVIEW it! I hope people like it! Until I write again~ See ya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! PLEASE review! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything either, we should all know we don't own anything in Pokémon :(**

May's POV

I was just standing there cooking, when suddenly I hear a thud, and the kitchen door swing open. I turn around very confused. I went over to the door to see why it had happened, and to my surprise, the one person who was the main reason why I couldn't go to sleep was lying there on the floor face to the floor, completely still. He didn't even look like he was breathing. So I call his name first to see if he's conscious, or even alive for that matter. "Drew?" He didn't reply. I say it again "Drew?" Still no reply, so I get on my knees and press my head to his back to hear if he's still breathing. "He's still breathing." I say out loud. I push his body over to see a completely red face, that was seriously embarrassed. His eyes were open, and they were looking straight at me. With his lips wearing a very sheepish grin. "Hey May," he says, "What the heck are you doing Drew?!" I shrieked.

"Well, I heard the most amazing humming, I thought it was coming from here, but I guess not." He then flicked his hair. I blushed, because he indirectly said that my humming was amazing. I haven't really been complimented on my voice in a long time, and it feels good. Never mind that, why is he awake and creeping on me anyway?!

"Drew, why are you awake anyway?" I ask,

"Because I couldn't go to sleep." He replies,

"Well, I just cooked something, do you want some?" I offered,

"I don't know if I do. Who knows what obscene concoction you've created."

I purse my lips at his words and look at him like I am about to punch him, "Go ahead! Be that way! But! My food is great and if you don't want any then you don't know what you're missing out on."

"Okay, Okay, I'll have some."

We head to the counter, grab some stools, sit down, and start eating. The food was great and Drew inwardly smirked to himself. I guessed that was a sign he liked it. It was silent for a while until Drew actually said something, "hey was that really you humming like that?" he questioned.

"Yeah it was, what about it?"

"Well it's just a little unbelievable, I mean, _you_ having such a wonderful voice like that."

"Excuse me, but I don't recall you ever being perfect Mr. I am oh-so amazing!" When I realized I blushed again from hearing Drew say my voice was wonderful. It made me really happy for some reason, but I mean seriously? Why am I becoming smoldered by this smart-mouthed jerk? It just didn't make sense to me. "But anyway Drew," I began as I put my plate in the sink, "I thank you for indirectly calling my voice wonderful and amazing. But I'm tired now, so I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night." I said leaving the kitchen. It was the right thing to do anyway. I mean he complimented me, so I should be grateful.

The Next Day….

I woke up at 6, took at shower, and came down to see the table set with breakfast, and I was the first one there. I sat myself down wondering where everyone else was, then one of the maids came out and saw me sitting there,"Oh my! You are up very early aren't you Miss Maple?" She asked. "This is early?" I questioned. "Yes! The Haydens family does not come down, let alone wake up until 8 am every morning. But since you are awake you can go ahead and eat." Wow, they must be a pretty lazy family to wake up so late. "Uh no thanks, I think I'll wait until everyone's awake, I'll just go for a walk I guess." I got up and did just that.

On my walk I noticed there was a beach near by, so I went there. I was walking along when I see someone washed up on the beach! I rush over and it's a boy with dark raven hair, in blue swim trunks. "He's unconscious." I say, I check to see if he's breathing, he wasn't! I was freaking out, so there were only two options left: mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, or the other one. I preferred the other one because no way I'm losing my first kiss to some stranger! So I started pressing up and down on his chest, after like the 15th time, he started choking and spit-up water. I patted his back hard while he sat up trying to cough the water out. After about 5 minutes of that he realized I just saved his life.

He settled down and there was an awkward silence for a while. He then said "Uh I'm Ash, thanks for saving my life," he extended his hand and we shook, "I'm May, nice to meet ya."

"So how'd you end up drowning anyway?" I asked, "Ah well, I was surfing and I guess something caught my board. And I was in really deep water when it happened." Ash said.

"Oh, so-" I was going to continue but I was cut off, "Ash! May! What are you guys doing together on the beach?!" Drew scowled, "woah, Drew what's gotten into you? May here just saved my life, and wait, you and May know each other?" Ash said very curiously, "oh wait, _I know _what's going on here, May is your girlfriend isn't she Drew? That's why you're being so protective of her. Well geez man, I'm not gonna pull anything you know that, I mean we're best friends!" He said with a very wide grin. I blushed at the thought of being called Drew's girlfriend, and Drew blushed at the thought of being called my boyfriend. Drew quickly cleared up that situation by saying, "What? Me? Her boyfriend? No, not possible in the slightest, she's not good enough for me." He smirked and flicked his forehead hair. He then walked away, leaving Ash and I speechless.

"Uh don't worry about it May, Drew is like that sometimes." He said reassuringly, "Um why does it matter to me who he likes and stuff?" I asked. "Well I don't really know, I was just trying to help." Ash said. I got up, said later to Ash and walked away. _Why would it matter to me anyway? I mean sure I blush whenever something cheesy like that happens, but so what? Sure every time I see him my heart leaps a little bit, but that doesn't mean anything. And yeah him saying I didn't even have the possibility of being his girlfriend crushed my soul, but that was nothing. It was nothing… Besides the fact that I, May Maple, could be in love with that arrogant, inconsiderate, full-of-himself, but sweet, over-protective, and kind in a shy way guy? Yeah, so what? I like the guy, it means nothing… _

**Ah, this was a cute chapter. I do not know how I am doing but please please review! Thanks so much for reading! Until I write again~ See ya! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! :D Ah I really like this story! Please REVIEW! Hope you enjoy!**

**Do I even need to say it? I. Do. Not. Own. Anything. Whatsoever. *Thumbs Up Peeps!***

Drew's POV

I walked back to the house after completely saying something I'm sure would probably crush anyone's soul. Even mine, especially if May had said it to me. I came into the dinning hall and sat myself down, Angela was sitting there eating flap-jacks while mother and father sipped on their morning coffee and tea. "Where's May? Is she still not up yet?" Mother asked, then a maid came out and explained how May had gone on a walk to kill time waiting for us. "Oh my! That child is so considerate! Drew, why don't you go look for her and fetch her would you?" She asked me, that was when May came into the room, with a very cheery face, so cheery you knew she was acting.

May's POV

I walked into the dinning room and saw Mrs. Hayden who was very happy for some reason looking at me, so I returned the favor and smiled back as cheerfully as possible. "May! How was your walk?" She asked me, "Oh it was nice, I had no idea there was a beach near here, so that made my walk a lot better." I replied, noticing Drew didn't want to be mentioned at all about the incident that happened earlier. I change the subject to Ash, "So while I was on the beach I met someone."

"Who is this someone?" Mrs. Hayden inquired.

"Oh his name is Ash something, he didn't say his last name, do you know who that his though?" I innocently asked batting my eyes, seeing Drew choke on waffles. I don't know why but it gave me pleasure to see him in pain after how he burned me earlier.

"You met Ash on the beach this morning? How wonderful we should invite him over then. Ash is Drew's best friend, and I am best friends with the Ketchum family. That is how they met, they've known each other since infancy, right Drew?" Drew nodded still trying to get the waffles down his throat.

"Hey May, are we gonna start today?" Angela asked me, "Yes we are Angie, why don't you show me to the room you want to learn in after breakfast okay?" She nodded and giggled because no one calls her 'Angie'.

Later that day, Angela brought me to their music room. I was astounded. The room was amazing with every kind of instrument, music sheet, CCD, and it even had it's own audio recording room. I thought it was musical heaven.

I prompted Angela up on a stool and stood next to her. I said, "So, show me what you've got." She nervously nodded and started singing, her voice was angelic, hey, just like her name! She finished singing and I told her she was great! She wouldn't believe me, but it was true. She then asked me to sing, I said no but she insisted and so I sang. As I sang apparently everyone in the house; the maids, butlers, Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, and even Drew stopped to hear. When I finished singing, Angela looked like she couldn't believe what she had heard, and Mrs. Hayden came bursting through the door, "Oh my goodness! May was that you singing just now?!" She exclaimed in surprise and excitement. "Yes it was," I replied.

"Well May, we are hosting a Gala later in the month, one of the reasons I hired you was because I wanted Angela to sing at the Gala, now, I was wondering if you and your amazing voice would sing too?" She asked desperately,

"I-I-I would love too, but I have nothing fancy or elegant enough to wear to a Gala," I said embarrassed, trying to hide my face.

"Oh no! I will have the perfect dress tailored for you to wear!" She insisted. I had to shamefully accept. These people were treating me as if I were family, and they're paying me, even though they pay me with such generosity and kindness. But, I was doing it for my mother, every time I was paid I sent the money to my mother, and Mrs. Hayden knew that.

"O-okay," I say, Mrs. Hayden yelped in excitement, "I am going to make sure the seamstress comes to make a dress right away for you!" And she ran out of the room. Angela just sat there, trying to process what just happened. After all, she was just eight years old. I patted her on the head, and we continued our lesson.

Later in the night before I went to sleep, the seamstress came and measured me, and we sketched the most beautiful dress I had ever seen that I was going to wear. It made my life easier, and I slowly drifted off into a dream.

My dream; it was not a good one. It reminded me the entire reason why I was here at the Haydens in the first place. I literally caused us to go bankrupt, all because I wanted to live a dream that wasn't going to happen in a million years. I wanted to professionally sing, and become a prized idol. I was so selfish then. I made my mother work so many jobs so I could buy all the latest things, for when I was famous. It never happened and we became bankrupt, and it was all my fault. That was when I had reality smacked into me when my best friend told me she couldn't watch me be so selfish and spoiled, and she needed my help but I said no. It wasn't until I saw Misty's house go through foreclosure that I realized what I was acting like.

The next morning, I was woken up by the seamstress, she had finished the dress, "I didn't get any sleep last night! I was so excited about this dress! I had to do it last night, and it's the most beautiful thing I have ever made!" She excitedly said. My eyes could not believe it, the dress was so gorgeous that my hands trembled as I touched it. It was out of this world. "This is amazing!" I tell her, she was so happy I loved it. I could not believe I was going to wear it.

After that I went to the music room to practice and prepare for Angela's next lesson. I went to open the window, and it was a beautiful morning. I grabbed a stool and sat there, looking out the window, thinking. I was remembering my dream last night, and my last thought before I woke up from the dream. "Misty." I said while sighing. I hadn't seen her in forever, and I would've liked to see her, I didn't even say bye to her when I left, I'm such a bad friend. I sighed again, very depressed with a frown on my face, unaware of who was watching.

"Why are you so gloomy child?" Mr. Hayden said while fixing his glasses. I never really saw him anywhere in the house except for in the dinning room for meals. I did wonder where he was most of the time, now seeing him outside of the dinning hall.

I sigh, "well Mr. Hayden, I was just thinking of my best friend."

"Shouldn't thinking of best friends make you happy instead?" He implored.

"Yeah, it should. But my thoughts are different." I said depressingly while looking out the window. Mr. Hayden replied, "Well, I may be old but you can tell me what your problems are,"

I lay it all out for him, and then I come to Misty,"I miss her a lot Mr. Hayden… I was such a horrible friend, and I want to see her," I say resting my chin on my wrist.

"Well it can be arranged if you want," he says, I turn my head towards him, "Really? How?" I asked.

"We can bring her here for the Gala if you want."

"What?! Really Mr. Hayden?!" I exclaimed, "But if so, she would have to have a dress too…"

"Hmmm, let me arrange that for now, don't worry, you just prepare yourself and Angela for the Gala," he nods smiling. His smile was reassuring, so I smiled back. "By the way, I think breakfast is done now, so why don't we go to the dinning room? Shall we?" He said walking towards the door, and motioning his arm for me to follow.

Later that day, everything was regular and normal. But later that night I actually found myself going for a walk in the rose garden. I walked, and walked, and came upon a beautiful forest, I also didn't know was near here. The trees were beautiful weeping willows that drooped, and Magnolia trees with the Magnolias blooming bringing together an amazing aroma combined with the red roses. I found a white fountain near by, with roses floating in the water. I sat down on the ledge of the fountain and gently caressed the water with my hand, seeing the reflection of a glowing silver moon. There was a slight breeze in the Spring air, the breeze carried Magnolia leaves through the air, and the leaves blew over my head gently touching it.

I laughed softly, and muttered, "funny, this would be the perfect place to find true love."

"What's so funny?" Says the voice behind me, I guessed they hadn't heard me say what I had said before. I turn my head around, it was Drew…

**Okay the plot is thickening! xD Hope you enjoyed! Please review! And I hope the next Chapter is to your liking! Until I write again~ See ya! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie 4! :D The next chapter might be the last one, I don't really know though, we'll just see what happens along the way! Enjoy and Review! **

**gnihtyna nwo t'nob I. Read it backwards, or in a mirror xD **

May's POV

Drew showed up while I was in the forest I also didn't know existed in this place, by the fountain. As I see him in the silver light radiating from the moon I blush and my heart starts beating fast. _He really is good-looking_, I thought, _but wait a minute, he's here again, in a place I didn't know about, and at night! He must really be creeping on me! _ My eyes widened, "Drew what _are_ you doing here?" I said raising a brow.

Drew's POV

I was taking a walk, and _she_ shows up again. Why does she always seem to end up in a place where she conveniently looks a million times better than in the dinning hall? Especially right now here in the moonlight, with her by the fountain, makes here sapphire eyes look like actual sapphires.

"Drew, what _are_ you doing here?" She asked curiously. I flicked my forehead hair like usual and replied, "Well, shouldn't I be asking that? You're always showing up inconveniently when I'm going for a walk or what not. It's almost like you are stalking me," I started by crossing my arms, "That's a very unhealthy hobby May."

Her eyes immediately flashed, "WHAT?!" She screamed, "ME?! Stalk YOU?! Never! It's more like you're the one stalking me! YOU are always inconveniently showing up whenever I'm someplace, and insult me or ruin my mood!" She yelled. _Now I've gone and done it, _I thought rolling my eyes. I sigh loudly, "listen May, it's late and I don't really want to deal with it right now, sorry if I offended you in any way," I said waving my wrist.

May's shoulders went down and she was confused, she then shrugged it off and said she was sorry for screaming at me. May went back to gently touching the water in the fountain with the tip of her nails, going back and forth. I just looked at her in wonder - wonder of what does she think about? Or what does she think of me? I really was a jerk at the beach yesterday, and most of the time. Maybe this could be my chance to make amends?

I walked over to the fountain, and sat down across from May. She looked at me, softly smiled, and went back to touching the water. For some reason her smile was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, and I realized my cheeks were becoming the same color as the roses. But why? I had no idea myself. I had never felt this way about someone before. The feeling rather intrigued me, so I decided I would try to figure out what it meant by spending time with her, but considering I set off the short fuse that she was, we're usually like oil and water.

"So, why did you take this job working here if you're the same age as me?" I asked, her purpose better be a good one, but if it's a ditzy one I swear I will walk away.

She leaned her head toward the fountain peering in, "Well, we kinda had some problems with family, money-wise. I'm actually the one who caused the problems too." She said, frowning to the point where I thought she was going to cry.

"Woah, you're not going to cry on me are you?" I said flailing my arms in front of her, unprepared if that was the case. Her voice started to break, and she was sobbing, hiding her face in thighs while she hugged her knees. I just about died. Seeing her made me feel so horrible, I felt like I wanted to vomit, because for some reason, seeing her cry made me that sick. I couldn't do anything, until I moved on a reflex I didn't even know I had, grabbed May, and held her in my arms hugging her.

While I was holding her I realized she fit right in my arms, it was like she didn't belong anywhere else or with _anyone _else, but in my mine. I kept thinking to myself, until a few minutes later I realized May stopped crying and was just laying her head in my shoulder, "May," I called out to her, she didn't reply, "May," I said again, I then moved her head only to find she was asleep with a pleasant smile on her face. I smirked, then lifted her up, and carried her to her room. I laid her down, and tucked her in. On another reflex I also didn't know I even had, I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. After I moved away, I immediately speed-walked, closed the door, and slapped my hand to my face, realizing my face felt so hot.

May's POV

Last night felt like a dream, or was it? I started crying from everything that I had done to my mother, and Drew held me like I belonged in his arms. His warmth was so gentle and intense, it was so comfortable that I ended up having all my pain taken away, and embarrassing enough, I fell asleep in his arms. Somehow I ended up in my bed, and when I woke up I immediately touched my forehead for some reason. I felt different. "Well whatever!" I happily say out loud to myself, hopping out of bed.

I come down to breakfast humming very, _very_ cheerily for some random reason, _maybe it was my dream, _I thought to myself. I sat down at the table and everyone noticed me giddiness. Drew just sat there staring at me, not in any other emotion but fondness. I looked at him curiously, I really did think that what happened last night was a dream, but his staring makes me think differently now. Mr. and Mrs. Hayden took notice, Angela too. They all smirked, guess it runs in the family. Mrs. Hayden was obviously was the only one with the guts to say,

"So, May, you are _very_ happy today, is there a certain reason for that?"

"Huh? Um I had the most amazing dream last night, I practically felt like I was ecstatic after waking up from it!' I I said smiling very brightly.

"Well, we can all see that." Mr. Hayden said. "So, May, what was the dream about?!" Mrs. Hayden said leaning in towards me.

"Uh well, let's just say, it was about someone and that someone and I had an amazing time, under a silver-lit moon," I say dreamily,

"Oh! Does that mean that someone is a boy?!" She insisted,

"Actually yes! Yes it was!" Just then Drew starts choking and coughing, "Oh my! Drew are you alright darling?!" His mother shrieked.

Still half coughing and half choking, he replies by nodding, I look at him and wonder again, but I brush it off again.

After breakfast, Angela and I go to the music room for her lesson and start practicing for the Gala.

Mrs. Hayden's POV

I noticed that the two doves at breakfast this morning had a little something going on, so I decided to intervene, just for a little fun.

Drew's POV

I could not believe she thought it was a dream. She really is dim. But I brushed it off. I was called to mother's tea room, she had been waiting and someone was sitting there with her. It was a girl with navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. Mother told me to sit down, which I did.

"So, Drew, you are becoming the age where soon you will be 18, and we want you to succeed the family business. Your father and I have agreed that what we are doing is right. As to keep the business in good connections, we have this girl here which I would like you to meet," Mother said.

_I don't like where this is going,_ I thought, swallowing hard. "Drew, I would like you to meet Dawn, you two are engaged to be married now." I was speechless. Dawn extended her hand and said, "Hi Drew, it's great to meet you." My hand trembled as I reached for her hand, all I was thinking was, _why is mother doing this?! Wait I already know, business connections, but more importantly why am I just going along with it?! I love May! Wait, what did I just say?_

"Great! It's settled now. Dawn you will be staying here for a while so you and Drew can get to know each other." Dawn nodded and smiled at me. I was frozen, I didn't know what to do.

Later that night we had dinner, and May finally met Dawn.

May's POV

That day I had dinner with the Haydens like usual, but I was introduced to someone too.

"May, I would like you to meet Dawn, Drew's fiancé." She said to me.

My heart stopped…

**Ooooooohhhh! The plot is thickening even more now! Who know what'll happen next! Hope you enjoyed! Until I write the next chapter~ See ya! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Please Enjoy and Review! **

**IDoNotOwnAnythingExceptMyImagination :D**

* * *

**May's POV**

My heart was stabbed and ripped up into a million pieces after I heard Drew was engaged. The distress on my face was so unbearably readable. Once everyone realized I had feelings for Drew (without saying anything of course), there was a silence for a long time, until Angela started, "But Drew and Ma-" She was going to finish but Mrs. Hayden interrupted, "May and Dawn! You two will share a room!" She said in desperation, flailing her arms up and down. Mr. Hayden was silent with a grim face, while Drew was frozen in some way. Dawn, was just sitting there, knowing something was up. Poor Angela was sitting there looking at everyone's faces constantly switching from person-to-person to make sure she knows what the next person says. After dinner, I excused myself from the table noticing Drew looking at me as if he'll never see me again.

"Wait May!" Mrs. Hayden says, "Why don't you show Dawn the room she'll be sharing with you?"

I nod, I was okay with it, I mean I don't have anything against her. She's really lucky to get Drew.

Later that night while I'm getting ready for bed, Dawn talks to me for the first time, as I hop into bed.

"So um, May right?" I nod, "What's Drew like," she mumbled.

"Ah well, Drew? He's great, he can be a little arrogant and full of himself sometimes though,"

"Oh." She replied looking at the ground,

"Oh no! I mean everyone has flaws! Drew is really sweet sometimes, caring and loving too! And he's not bad looking either! His emerald eyes glow as if he's a real jewel with his verdant hair! And when he holds you, he makes you feel like you're being treasured…" I say lowering down my voice, remembering that I was mentioning things from my dream about Drew.

**Dawn's POV**

May seemed like she was in love with Drew as she described him. It made me feel uncomfortable, because it's obvious that Drew feels the same, and I'm ruining true love. And that's what I really want. I can tell my parents I don't want to marry him if I want. I'll wait a while, it's nice here so I think I'll lay low then. Maybe I'll get to meet my true love soon.

"Hey there's a Gala coming up soon, why don't you come?" May says softly smiling.

"Sure! I would love to!" I say gratefully.

**May's POV**

Days past and Mrs. Hayden made Drew and Dawn spend time with each other, even though it was like neither of them enjoyed it. I spent my days preparing Angela and I for the Gala, until one day Angela said, "Hey May, aren't you sad that Drew is getting married and it's not you?"

"Um what are you talking about?" I say laughing uneasily.

"What am I talking about?! You like Drew! It's super obvious!"

I beamed red, both me and Angela unaware of who was listening outside the door.

**Reader's POV**

Later that day Mr. Hayden found himself in his study, where his wife was drinking tea. "You know

she loves him don't you?" He said to her,

"I do," she replied,

"Then why are you interfering?"

"Just to see something,"

"See what?" He said crouching down picking up a book and putting it back on a shelf,

"See if wether he's obedient enough to go through with marrying Dawn or if he loves May enough tell us no." She sipped more tea,

"Ah, you want to see if you've raised a fine man don't you?"

"Yes."

**Drew's POV**

I was not happy at all. I was being forced to marry someone I didn't like at all either. I needed to find a way to tell my parents I didn't want this, and that I wanted May. Yes, finally I've realized what I want, and that is May, and only May. But, I had to wait until the time was right. So in the meantime, I want to spend as much time as possible with May. And to my surprise, she was exactly where I was going, the library we own.

**May's POV**

I was at the library in the house looking for books on really good songs for both Angela and I to sing at the Gala. Drew showed up, and my heart instantly leaped. Why is my heart racing when I know we will never be? I need to get rid of this emotion, or I won't be able to put on a strong face for their wedding, whenever it is.

"Hey fat blueberries," Drew said smirking,

"FAT BLUEBERRIES?!" I scream aghast, "What exactly are you implying Drew?! Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"No, your eyes are like fat blueberries." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. This act infuriated me somehow. I was about to raise my shoulders and started yelling, but then I thought about it, and it seemed like he was complimenting me. So I put my shoulders down and cooly replied, "So what're you doing here Drew?"

"I was looking for you actually."

"What?" What had I just heard? "I'm sorry Drew what did you just say?!"

"You heard me," he mumbled looking away,

I was so startled I blindly tried putting the book I was holding back in it's place on the shelf and it fell off. On reflex both me and Drew moved forward and leaned down to grab the book at the same time. Drew grabbed the book first, and we noticed our heads close and looked up. His emerald eyes made instant eye-contact with mine. We just stood there for a while staring at each other.

Until awkwardly and as stupid as I am, I leaned forward and tried to get closer to his lips with mine and kiss him. He didn't seem to mind at all, as I closed my eyes and leaned more forward. But then I was hit with lightning, he's engaged! What I am doing is wrong on so many levels! So as quickly as I could, I moved back as fast as possible, and in the nick of time too, because our lips just barely touched. But they did touch.

I took a huge step backward with my hands cupped covering my mouth, my face completely hot. Drew also went beck but in a small step, and just gazed at me. There was a long, very long silence, until again thanks to my stupidity I said, "s-so w-why are you l-looking for me?" My eyes escape looking down by the corner. My face still beaming red.

"W-well, u-um never mind anymore, I need to go now…" He then turned around and walked away. His face was also very red, and my heart was beating so fast I could've sworn it had skipped a few beats.

**Drew's POV**

May, and I, kissed. Well it wasn't a real kiss but our lips touched, and I could not believe what just happened. She then asked me why I was looking for her, all I could think of was to say 'never mind'. Gosh Drew why am I so unbelievably helpless?

Can't wait for the Gala soon…

**May's POV**

After Drew left my face was flushed. I headed towards my room, and the next days past quietly, and Drew and I ignored each other as much as possible since that awkward moment. And like that in a blink of an eye, tomorrow was the day of the Gala, a day I would never forget…

* * *

**Okay! Hey people! Sorry for not getting this in soon enough! Hoped you enjoyed! Please Review! Until the next chapter~ See ya! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Please relax, kick back, and enjoy! Review too! **

***Sigh* I don't normally say it but you know what I'm gonna say so, just imagine it there with your brain! :)**

**P.S. *SPOILER* Just cuz I'm making May sing a Colbie Caillat song doesn't mean I think May would sound like her singing, it's just the song describes how she feels about Drew. :) *DISCLAIMER* I do not own the song by Colbie either! :D**

* * *

**May's POV**

It was today, I woke up bright and early headed downstairs didn't bother to wait for anyone, ate breakfast quickly, and went to help with setting up the Gala. It was tiring work but it was worth it. The ballroom looked dazzling. There were red rose garlands above from each balcony moving as if they were drapes. The crystal chandelier was brought and hung 70 feet above the ground, the gold painted floors were polished until they shined, and the stage, I changed the curtains to a pure white dove color. I stepped back to the entrance door into the ballroom and gazed at it's beauty. It was like it sparkled for some reason.

"Oh my! It's gorgeous May!" Mrs. Hayden shouted, running over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders in approval. I smiled back, "May, the Gala starts in just 2 hours! You need to go get ready right now!" She screeched,

My eyes widened at the sight of the clock, "3:00 pm?! The time went by so fast!" Mrs. Hayden nodded and rushed me up to my room, I saw Dawn there, she was already ready, and she looked radiant. She was wearing a cherry blossom colored sweetheart neckline strapless dress, with her hair in a bun at the back, and an actual cherry blossom in her hair. I gasped at how beautiful she looked, but Mrs. Hayden didn't look fazed, or even in the slighted bit surprised.

I was confused after Mrs. Hayden didn't blink at the sight of Dawn, "Now May, you go put on your dress, the make-up artist is in there, she will apply your make-up and there's also a hair stylist, she'll do your hair. Come out when you're done, Dawn and I will be waiting." She said motioning me to the dressing room.

I slip on the dress I proclaimed 'the most beautiful thing I had ever beheld' and go to the make-up artist first, then the hair stylist. I come out of the dressing room, and, this time, Mrs. Hayden gasps. My dress was powder blue, strapless, and it looked like it glistened with sparkles, my hair was curled, and I had sapphire earrings on, and was wearing a necklace with a clear sapphire that went just below the tip of my collar bone. I was wearing french rose colored lipstick, and blush with a hint of Amaranth pink. Dawn came up to me and said, "May, you're like a spring rose on a silver moon lit night." Her voice was full of awe and inspiration. I blinked, did I really look that great? Mrs. Hayden came over to me and said, "May you look out of this world, Mr. Hayden and I have a surprise for you," I closed my eyes, heard the door open and close, and felt the presence of someone familiar standing right in front of me. "May open your eyes now," Mrs. Hayden says, I open my eyes and I have a heart attack, but soon the heart attack fades and I smile the biggest grin I have ever smiled, "Misty!" I scream in surprise. I rushed into her and hug her tight.

"Hey May! I haven't seen you in forever! You didn't even say bye to me when you left!" Misty said with a hint of hurt in her voice, "I know, I'm so sorry Misty! I'm such a bad friend!" I say hiding my face in her forehead.

"Oh May! You've always been such a drama queen!" She chuckled. I felt horrible still but then I noticed, Misty was wearing a gorgeous coral pink dress. Her hair was down, instead of a side ponytail like usual.

It was only an hour until the Gala started, so in that time, Dawn, Misty, and I, caught up and got to know each other really well, it was as if we were really good old friends.

It was only 15 minutes when Drew came down, wearing a sharp back tuxedo with a red rose pinned to his blazer's pocket, usually where a handkerchief would be. Ash arrived, also wearing a sharp tux but he had a white one on, he was also with someone, another boy with dark purple hair, and grim expressions. Drew, Ash, and the unknown guy talked like they were really good old friends.

I made Misty and Dawn come with me to see who the mystery guy was, and that's when everything, and _everyone_ clicked. Ash and Misty immediately looked at each other, and Dawn and the mystery guy also immediately looked at each other. Drew and I looked at each other too, but not in the same way as the other four. After we looked at each other we turned away, and that was when everyone else snapped out of their faze. I broke the silence and introduced Misty to Ash,

"Ash this is Misty, my best friend. And Misty, this is Ash, Drew's best friend." They shook hands and didn't let go until after a 2 minute period. I had a clue that Dawn was interested in whoever the mystery guy was, but she's engaged to Drew, so it would be like cheating, so I tried to ignore that part, but Drew swiftly went over to them and did something I never would've thought he would do.

**Drew's POV**

Dawn seemed to be very interested in Paul and Paul looked interested on Dawn, so I quickly glided over to them and introduced Dawn to Paul, considering it looked as though May wasn't going to.

"Dawn this is Paul, one of my life-long friends. Paul this is Dawn." I left out the fiancé part, because that bull crap was going to be no more soon. Dawn and Paul hit it off, and I stood there with them, while I glanced over to look at May. She was talking to Misty and Ash, they seemed to be having a really good conversation, since May was laughing. The sight of her smiling made me ecstatic. By this time the Gala had already started and soon May would have to sing. Angela was later in the night.

**Dawn's POV**

Who?Drew? Sorry never heard of him. I could not stop thinking about Paul, and we could not stop talking to each other, I don't give a crap about the whole engagement thing anymore, I want Paul. I' going to call of this engagement tomorrow with the Haydens. They are a wonderful family, but it's obvious Drew and May love each other, and I like Paul. So it works out for all of us. I found my true love at first sight.

**May's POV**

It was 2 hours into the Gala already, and I had to get up on the stage and preform now. I picked this song out exactly for how I feel about Drew, and before I started I said in the microphone, "This song is for someone special." I had Dawn and Misty as back up singers, and we began.

* * *

You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes

I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you

I like you.

I think I felt my heart skip a beat

I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me

You got me.

The way you take my hand is just so sweet

And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet

(When I sang this part I was looking straight at Drew, and he smirked.)

Oh, I just can't get enough

How much do I need to fill me up.

It feels so good it must be love

It's everything that I've been dreaming of.

I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.

Cause no matter what I do,

Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.

I can't imagine what it'd be like

Living each day in this life - without you.

Without you.

One look from you I know you understand

This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand.

I hope we always feel this way (I know we will)

And in my heart I know that you will always stay

Oh, I just can't get enough

How much do I need to fill me up.

It feels so good it must be love

I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.

Cause no matter what I do,

Oh (oh)

You got me. You got me.

Oh (oh)

You got me. You got me.

* * *

My song was over, and Drew was just staring at me blankly, he knew I directed the song to him. He looked at me and walked away through the crowd. My heart stopped once again. It was like he rejected me. My head hangs down, as I manage a small bow and exit the stage from a full house clapping. I then run out of the house crying, and found myself in the place that I thought was in my dreams. I was at the fountain with roses in it, surrounded by Magnolia and Weeping Willow trees on a silver moon lit night. Just like my dream. How could I have been so dim? He's engaged after all, why did I even have the guts to be able to sing a song for him?

**Drew's POV**

May had sang a song I just instantly knew was directed towards me. After she finished, I was speechless, and the only thing that came to my mind was that I want to be with May, and that I need to tell my mother I don't want to marry Dawn. So I walked straight through the crowd. I couldn't find my mother anywhere, so I went to the last place I would ever check, my father's study. I open the mahogany door and find my mother sitting there at my father's desk in his chair, sipping tea.

"Oh hello Drew, have you been enjoying the Gala? The song May just sung was phenomenal, it was like she was singing her heart out." She said very cooly.

"About that," I start, "I don't want to marry Dawn, and I never did. I want to be with May."

"Well then, so you don't like Dawn?"

"No! I didn't say I didn't like Dawn! I don't like her that way, and I most certainly don't love her that way!"

Her eyes became wide, "Don't you dare take that tone with me!" She raised her voice and stood up.

"I don't want to marry Dawn, and that's final. Dawn and Paul like each other, and I like May."

"That's how it should be." She said sitting back down. I was confused,

"Wait what? What do you mean?"

"I wanted to see if you would disobey and you did. You really do care for May, and it looks like I caught three fish at the same time. I hired May to stay here and teach Angela how to sing, along the way you two fell in love, and Dawn found someone too."

"Wait, so I was never supposed to marry Dawn in the first place?"

"Yes. Now go get May, I'm sure she's a whole bundle of confused feelings wherever she's crying."

I nodded, and felt like I was struck with lightning. I knew exactly where May was, and I ran as fast as I could to her. I stopped abruptly, and saw May standing there.

I put my hands in my pockets, "Hey blind eyes," I say remembering the time where we first met, and I called her blind. She turned around with tears running straight down her cheeks, she could have never looked so promising ever again on that silver night.

**May's POV**

I turned around to see Drew standing there with his hands in his pockets. I paused for a few minutes, and we just stared at each other for a while.

"It's called off ya know." He said looking off to the side. Called off? What is? The engagement?! But I might be getting ahead of myself, so I replied by asking, "what's called off?"

"You really are stupid," he said walking up to me, and grabbing me in his arms hugging me, "the engagement is called off, I said no to marrying Dawn." He whispered in my ear.

"Well why would you do that? Dawn is great, she's a whole lot better than a certain someone I know," I say looking away from him in his arms.

"Yeah sure she's alright, but in my eyes that certain someone is a million times better than her," he smirked.

I looked up at him, "Drew, you don't want me. I was a horrible, selfish, and arrogant person. I don't deserve you."

"Yeah I know that. You _were_ that kind of person but now, you are someone whose kind, generous, considerate, and passionate. If anything, it's me who doesn't deserve you. But I want you anyway fat blueberries." He then leaned in toward me, and our lips touched, it was something I wanted to last forever. After we kissed I was still in his arms, I looked at him softly, and he said, "Yeah you have a lot of flaws too."

My eyes widened, he just completely ruined the mood! I say to him, "Ugh! You just ruined the mood! Also, don't forget you have _many_ flaws you need to work on too!"

"You got me," he smirked.

After that Drew and I made our way back to the ballroom, only to see Misty, Ash, Dawn, and Paul haven't taken their eyes off of each other. Mr. and Mrs. Hayden looked at us in approval seeing us holding hands. As we make our way through the crowd Angela gets up on stage, ready to sing her song when she screams in excitement, "FINALLY! You and Drew are together!" Pointing at us. Dawn looked at us, and was so happy it was as though nothing would ever go wrong. It was perfect.

* * *

**Okay! Thanks for reading! That was a good story! And I finally got it out of my head! :D I don't know what I'll do next, maybe another fanfic? I got a billion more ideas stuck in my head, so who knows where it will take us! Bye! ****  
**


	7. AN Please read first!

**So, I'm sorry about all the grammar and punctuation mistakes. Too be honest, every time I do a chapter for a fanfic it's usually at night in the dark, so excuse me for everything that you find is wrong. Hehe, I try to do my best, but nobody's perfect! Please review, just no flames, and corrections are GREATLY appreciated! **

**Ciao, **

**~Relle~**


End file.
